This invention relates to a fishing spinning reel, and more particularly to a bail arm reversing device suitable for an outer-spool type fishing spinning reel.
In an outer-spool type fishing spinning reel, it is necessary for a bail arm to have larger swinging angle than in an inner-spool type fishing reel in order to avoid contact of a line with a bail arm during its pay-out operation. Such contact may damage or break a line being payed out.
In the prior art bail arm reversing devices, however, reversing movement of a bail arm through the whole swinging angle thereof against the resilient force of a torsion spring biasing the bail arm to its line-casting position is caused by the mere engagement between a kick lever connected to a bail arm lever or a bail arm cam and a kick boss secured to a reel body, so that a larger force is required to initially rotate a handle to automatically reverse a bail arm to its line-rewinding position if the swinging angle of a bail arm is increased. Further, it is sometimes necessary to once rotate a handle in the opposite direction and then rotate it in the direction to reverse a bail arm having momentum, which disturbs quick response to the fight of fish.